Just Your Average Book Night
by Bea-the-Bee
Summary: This is a bunch of random oneshots that I originally posted on Wattpad, so you can read it there too if you want (same username). It'll probably be updated more frequently there since I actually remember that account instead of forgetting it for months at a time. Anyways, M for future content, Davekat, of course, 'cause OTP FOR LIFE! and characters are as OOC as they can be...srry
1. Just Your Average Book Night

Karkat Vantas loved books. Dave Strider, less so.

Karkat loved rom coms. Dave liked horror movies. Karkat was short. Dave was a giant when standing next to the smaller alien (though he was a perfectly average height). Karkat would spend a couple nights a week curled up in a blanket pile, buried in his over sized sweater and read. Dave claims he'd never do anything so lame. Karkat was, in the most basic words, a cute ball of anger and hate surrounding an incredibly adorable personality (a/n just how i see him, sorry!). Dave was, as simply as I can possibly put it, an extremely bad ass cool kid who had a thing for certain adorable cuties who liked sweaters and books. _*coughKarkatcough*_ And although he would never, ever, _EVER_ admit it, he'd be honored if he could spend those dark nights in Karkat's room when he read and read and read just with his crush.

They were quite possibly as different as any two people from completely different planets could be.

While stuck on a meteor floating through space, the two found themselves having to spend more and more time together due to the lack of attention their other friends were giving them. Dave often would come over just to pester Karkat on those certain nights when he _knew_ Karkat would be reading. After the first few months practically every single rom com earth had to offer him had been watched and re-watched, so books were all that were left for him. He had to admit, humans could write some damn good books. Especially an incredible author, John Green. He'd been unable to get through Bed Time Stories without sobbing, how do you expect him to read The Fault in Our Stars without doing just the same? And although he knew they would likely break his heart still, he decided to read his other books.

 _It's a shame he had to die. It'd have been nice if he could've written more before the planet exploded._ Karkat thought to himself as he began the book titled "Looking For Alaska." (warning: possible spoilers ahead, sorry not sorry!) Dave knocked on the door right before loudly coming in anyways, closing it behind him. Karkat barely even flinched. He just looked up from his book and glared before diving back into the story. Dave smirked, irritated he hadn't gotten the little troll to yell. He laid down on top of the pile so that his chin could rest comfortably on Karkat's shoulder, who'd been slipping slowly down the side of the comfy blankets. Karkat let out a low growl, but otherwise ignored the intrusion of his personal space. He should've known better than to assume he'd get at least one night to himself to just read.

 ** _~here's just a random timeskip brought to you by a loser with no life aka, me *'bout a half an hour later*~_**

Dave had ended up switching positions and sitting next to Karkat, leaning heavily on him so as to read over his shoulder. Or so it seemed. Honestly, he was more paying attention to Karkat. he got bored once the main character's friends had all gone home and he was left with the girl of his dreams, Alaska. Dave had never read the book before but he was pretty sure it was boring. So instead he draped his arm around Karkat's shoulders and leaned in even closer. Another growl. His attempts at getting Karkat to pay attention to him were failing time and time again and he would've gotten mad. . . . if it hadn't been for the fact that Karkat was paying such close attention to the book it was almost adorable.

Dave decided that enough was enough. He needed some Karkat time.

"Karkat."

Grunt.

"Kitkat."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Strider, seriously, shut up."

"But Karrrkittyyyyyyy. . ."

"Dave, I swear if you don't shut the hell up right now!"

"You'll do what?" Dave smirked triumphantly. He almost let out a genuine smile and even a small laugh at how red Karkat's face was. Whether it was from realizing their current position or from anger, he had no clue, but he knew he loved it.

"Kitka-"

Dave was unable to finish what he was saying due to a pair of incredibly soft and gently lips locking with his. His eyes widened and before he even had a second to process what the hell had just happened, it was over and Karkat was snuggling-yes, snuggling- into his side, still under his arm.

"Next time just shut up." he murmured under his breath.

Dave blinked and grinned wide.

He'd have to spend more time with Karkat, especially on book night.

 **Sorry about the ending, I don't know how to end books!**

 **-_- I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!**


	2. Another Part to These Cuties' Story

**Warning! May get a bit NFSW a little bit in. Or not. Depending on who's reading. All I know is that they have hot make outs and someone gets turned on, it's the only thing set in stone!**

"Karkat."

"Strider."

"Why are we watching a corny as fuck looking movie?"

"It's called the Princess Bride and it's beautiful and amazing and my favorite movie and since it's my wriggling day you're watching it with me." Karkat insisted as he turned the ac (a/n *the mighty huntress squeals at the pawsetively purrrfect CANNON SHIP!*) down and grabbed his many many, many blankets out of the dryer, still warm from the previous cycle. He ran into the living room where Dave was perched on the couch surrounded by various snacks. After eventually manning up and admitting his feelings towards the feisty and they'd become boyfriends/matesprits Karkat had been forcing these types of cuddly movie night's onto him over and over again. Not that he minded so much. And since it was the hot blooded troll's birthday or wriggly day or whatever, he decided to suck it up and deal. Besides, who would be able to deny those big ole puppy dog eyes a sweet cuddle?

Karkat dumped the blankets in a perfect little burrow around them and curled up into Dave's side. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's shoulders and adjusted their position so that Karkat was somehow laying with his cheek pressed into Dave's stomach. The smaller of the two grinned and purred appreciatively, nuzzling into his matesprit's warmth before hitting play.

It didn't take long for Dave to get bored. About halfway through the story when the evil eel things showed up, he got an idea on how to entertain both himself and Karkat. He looked down at his cute little boyfriend who had a gummy worm sticking out of his mouth, just hanging there, neglected by the spellbound looking troll. Dave promptly leaned forward and took the end of the gummy worm in his teeth. Karkat looks up at him, confused before breaking out into a blush that was so adorable it should've been illegal. Dave smirked and waggled his eyebrows above his shades. Karkat had long since seen his eyes so he allowed the troll to slip the sunglasses off.

Karkat rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well how stubborn Dave could be, and slipped the rest of the gummy worm into his mouth and kissed him gently. Dave wasn't having any of that, however. He quickly sat up with Karkat still in his lap, deepening the kiss. Karkat's face heated up and Dave could feel it. He grinned into the kiss. After affectionately commencing sloppy makeouts, Dave decided to take it a little step forward as he massaged Karkat's sides through his turtleneck. Karkat gasped loudly and started purring, though he tried to muffle it with Dave's lips. he eventually pulled away and growled lightly.

"Dave, stop. C'mon, can't I just watch one movie with yo-Aaah~!" he was interrupted by Dave licking his left horn from bottom to top. Dave's smirk deepened as he heard the loud moan. Never was he so relieved that the house was empty. Lord knows what Kankri might've said if he had heard what Karkat had just done. Karkat was about to protest again, but was silenced as soon as his mouth opened by Dave slowly starting to suck on the horn. He made Karkat melt when he did that and he let the troll move closer to his chest as he massaged the horn with his tongue and pressing his lips down in a way that made Karkat go crazy.

He drew his lips back after a while of Karkat squirming and moaning gorgeously in his lap and grinned.

"Why'd you stop?" Karkat asked, voice low and lustful.

"Well, I thought that if I was going to give you your _real_ birthday present you'd want it in your bedroom, correct?" Dave asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Karkat stared up at him, confused for a minute before he finally got it and blushed like mad. "W-wha-?" Karkat began to ask as Dave scooped him up in his arms and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.

 ** _AND DATS DA END! I'M SORRY I SUCK AT SMUT OR WHATEVER, PLEASE JUST GO ON TO THE NEXT ONE!_**


	3. Pretend

**_This one's prolly gonna be short. Sorry_**

"Hey Dave." Karkat grumbled tiredly as he stepped inside the human's house. His usually much angrier and louder voice was muffled by the scarf wrapped around his neck or more, his ears, since he'd tugged it further up than usual due to the colder winds. He took off his boots and peeled off each layer of thick clothing one by one until he stood in his skinny jeans and favorite sweater. Dave gave a nonchalant nod in greeting when the troll finally sat down next to him on the couch. Karkat looked at the screen, content with the warm heating in the apartment.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, slumping over and falling down on his side in the space between him and Dave. Dave gave no reaction to this, or so it seemed. Truthfully, his heart had lept into his throat when Karkat had laid down somewhat closer to him. It must've smacked his brain because he blanked on what to say. It didn't take long for soft purrs to be heard emanating from the troll's throat. Dave looked down at him to find his eyes blissfully closed in sleep.

I wouldn't hurt if I just. . . Dave thought to himself as he gently lifted Karkat's head into his lap. The purring increased and Karkat curled up closer to the human's warmth, nuzzling his face into Dave's thigh. A soft sigh was released from said boy's throat as he released a breath he had been holding. He softly ran his fingers through Karkat's thick hair, stroking it as the purring sent vibrations up his leg.

~wow i'm lazy, i'm putting in a time skip already~

It was normal for Karkat to walk over to Dave's place once his various after school activities were over and usually an hour or so passed before Karkat decided to head back to his own home. But today was different apparently because as soon as Karkat woke up, he asked Dave a question.

"Hey, can I sleep over here tonight?" he whispered. It was rare that anybody - side for Kanaya or Gamzee - got to hear Karkat's gentle voice. It was raspy from the damage so much yelling had done to his vocal chords but Dave was entranced.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning over Karkat's head which was still facing the TV. A silly childish cartoon played on in; something with a bald kid with air powers and an arrow on his head and a few friends. Karkat didn't understand it so he turned his body so he could face upwards towards the ceiling, unaware of how far Dave had leaned over. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Karkat blushed like a little school girl when her senpai said "hi" to her. As for Dave, he just sat straight up really quickly and kept repeating to himself that "it's not like that it's not like that it's not like that it's not like that it's not likethat!"

"I-I asked if I could sleep over." Karkat stuttered in response to Dave's question. He watched the blonde from the corner of his eye as he nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

 ** _((the author is lazy and has no more ideas and just wants this up already without anymore complications like DELETING THE ENTIRE FUCKING THING ALL OVER AGAIN AND HAVING TO RETYPE UP EVERY SINGLE WORD. . . ._**

 ** _Have a wonderful fucking day.  
I'm buzzin off an shiz.))_**


End file.
